1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an assembling structure for a door lock. More particularly, the present invention is related to the assembling structure of a lever for retaining an axial tube and an adapter therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring initially to FIG. 1, a conventional assembling structure for a door lock includes a lever 11, a lock core unit 12, an axial tube 13 and an adapter 14. The lever 11 has a compartment 111 and an engaging member 112 formed therein. In assembling, the compartment 111 of the lever 11 is used to accommodate the lock core unit 12, the axial tube 13 and the adapter 14 nested therein. The engaging member 112 of the lever 11 is used to retain the axial tube 13 which is mechanically connected to the adapter 14. The axial tube 13 provides with a recession 131 and a longitudinal slot 132. The adapter 14 also correspondingly provides with a positioning member 141 engaging with the recession 131 of the axial tube 13, thereby combining the axial tube 13 with the adapter 14. When the axial tube 13 is inserted into the compartment 111 of the lever 11, the longitudinal slot 132 of the axial tube 13 is engaged with the engaging member 112 of the lever 11 that the rotational movement of the axial tube 13 is limited. Consequently, the lever 11 is able to synchronously rotate the axial tube 13. Furthermore, the lock core unit 12 is mounted to an end of the axial tube 13 via the adapter 14 so that the combination of the lock core unit 12, the axial tube 13 and the adapter 14 constitutes a mechanism unit.
However, in assembling operation, when the positioning member 141 of the adapter 14 is engaged with the recession 131 of the axial tube 13, the recession 131 can only prevent an axial movement of the adapter 14 with respect to the axial tube 13. On the contrary, the recession 131 cannot prevent a rotational movement of the adapter 14 with respect to the axial tube 13. The insertion of the lock core unit 12 into the compartment 111 of the lever 11 may be obstructed by the positioning member 141 of the adapter 14 once a rotational movement of the adapter 14 with respect to the axial tube 13 occurs. Consequently, it is certain that the assembling efficiency for the lever 11 and the lock core unit 12 is reduced. In trying to overcome the above problem, another conventional assembling structure for a door lock will be discussed below.
Turning now to FIG. 2, another conventional assembling structure for a door lock includes a lever 21, a lock core unit 22, an axial tube 23 and an adapter 24. Similarly, the lever 21 has a compartment 211 and an engaging member 212 formed therein. In assembling, the compartment 211 of the lever 21 is used to accommodate the lock core unit 22, the axial tube 23 and the adapter 24 nested therein. The engaging member 212 of the lever 21 is used to retain the axial tube 23 which is mechanically connected to the adapter 24. The axial tube 23 provides a recession 231 and a longitudinal slot 232. The adapter 24 also correspondingly provides a positioning member 241, a pair of flanges 242 and a notch 243. The positioning member 241 is engaged with the recession 231 of the axial tube 23, thereby combining the axial tube 23 with the adapter 24 and preventing an axial movement of the adapter 24 with respect to the axial tube 23. The notch 243 is formed between the two flanges 242 and used to engage with the engaging member 212 of the lever 21 to prevent a rotational movement of the adapter 24 with respect to the lever 21. When the axial tube 23 is inserted into the compartment 211 of the lever 21, the longitudinal slot 232 of the axial tube 23 is engaged with the engaging member 212 of the lever 21 such that the rotational movement of the axial tube 23 is limited. Consequently, the lever 21 is able to synchronously rotate the axial tube 23. Meanwhile, since the notch 243 of the adapter 24 is engaged with the engaging member 212 of the lever 21, the rotational movement of the adapter 24 with respect to the lever 21 and the axial tube 23 is limited. Furthermore, the lock core unit 22 is mounted to an end of the axial tube 23 via the adapter 22 so that the combination of the lock core unit 22, the axial tube 23 and the adapter 24 constitutes a mechanism unit.
Although engaging the notch 243 of the adapter 24 with the engaging member 212 of the lever 21 can prevent from the rotational movement of the adapter 24, it sophisticated the entire structure of the door lock. Further, the notch 243 of the adapter 24 must be manufactured by casting and is thus weakened. Hence, it results in an increase of manufacture cost.
The present invention intends to provide an assembling structure for a door lock, which employs an engaging member of a lever to retain an axial tube and an adapter in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.